Ted's In Trouble With Barney SLASH!
by columbiaprince2
Summary: After Barney discovers Ted is cheating on Robin, there is only one thing Ted can do to stop Barney from telling...First story, please review!


How I Met Your Mother (1)  
This is my first story! Please, Enjoy!  
************************************************** *******************************Disclaimer: This story is based off of characters in the tv show "How I Met Your Mother", but has no relationship with "How I Met Your Mother", its actors, Bays & Thomas Productions, or 20th Century Fox Television ************************************************** *******************************Barney had just met a girl at MacLaren's, brought her upstairs, and fucked her in Ted's room. He loved fucking girls in Ted's room because it helped him imagine that he was fucking Ted and not some random slut from a bar. He had never told anyone he was gay, and Ted was in a relationship with Robin anyways.  
After he was done, he sent the girl away, and looked around Ted's room, trying to find something he could take and jerk off too. He found a note on a napkin. "Thnx Ted for the good fuck last night… xoxo Allison" it said. "Wow" Barney said to himself. He was shocked that Ted would cheat on Robin. Right then, the door opened and Ted walked in. "What are doing in here? What are you doing with that?" Ted screamed at Barney.  
"I was in here with a girl and then I found this. What do you have to say for yourself, Ted?" Barney responded.  
"Wait, please don't tell Robin! I will do anything! Please!" Ted said.  
Barney smiled. He knew exactly what he was going to do. "Get on your knees" Barney commanded.  
"Why?" "NOW" Barney yelled.  
Barney unbuckled his belt, revealing his thick and hard 9-inch cock defined in his boxer briefs. Ted had a look of confusion, but it quickly turned to a smile. Ted moved closer and licked Barney's dick through his underwear. Barney moaned. Ted couldn't resist and finally pulled down Barney's boxer briefs as Barney's huge cock slapped Ted in the face. Barney had a thick cock, with a vein running on top of it. He had a little fuzz of hair above the base of his dick. Ted puckered his lips and kissed the head of the marvelous piece of man meat before him. "Ohhh fuck yes. I've waiting to have you forever. Now, what are you waiting for? Suck my cock!" Barney commanded. Ted put his hand on the base of the cock, and slowly took in the head. Barney moaned. Inch by inch, Ted ate up the monster member before him. Barney moaned again as Ted was now sucking faster and faster, using his tongue to lick all around the head. Barney began to face-fuck Ted and grabbed his hair. Ted was gagging as the huge dick slammed into the back of his throat. Ted then put two fingers in his mouth and covered them in his spit. He reached around Barney's tight, shiny, muscled ass with his wet fingers and moistened his wet, tight hole. While Ted was still deep throating Barney, he inserted his two fingers into Barney's hole. Barney let out a squeal as Ted pushed further and further. "OHHHH YES, FUCK YES!" Barney screamed. Ted knew he had found the spot. Ted finger-fucked Barney for 5 more minutes, with Barney moaning every time Ted stuck his fingers in his tight, muscular ass. "Alright my little bitch," Barney said, "Turn around and take off your pants"  
Ted did what his master said, and Barney began to take off his suit jacket. After Barney took off his jacket, he began unbuttoning his shirt. He unbottoned the shirt, but left it on, this way Ted could see his defined pecs, abs, and V line. The best part of Barney is his abs. His six pack is seriously defined, and he has a trickle of hair leading down to his man meat. Barney bent down, and stuck his face into Ted's cute, hairy ass. Ted let out a big moan as Barney licked and moistened Ted's tight boypussy. Barney then stuck his tongue up the hairy hole before him. Barney inserted his tongue over and over into Ted's hole.  
"Oohhh Yes… PLEASE FUCK ME NOW," Ted Screamed!  
Barney flipped Ted over, so that he was laying with his back on the bed. Without warning, Barney shoved his huge cock into Ted's tight hole.  
"Nooo please go slower! Your dick is too big," Ted yelled. "No way, bitch. Take my big cock. Tell me you want it."  
"UHH YES I WANT IT, " Ted shouted.  
Barney fucked Ted as hard as he could, his hips smacking against Ted's tight ass with every pump. "Give it to me! OH FUCK YES, " Ted screamed as he cummed his sweat man juice all over his hairy, muscular chest. As this happened, Ted clenched his already tight ass, leaving Barney in ecstasy. "OHH FUCK, TED! QUICK OPEN YOUR MOUTH, NOW," Barney commanded to his little bitch. Barney pulled out quickly, just as he let out all of his seed onto Ted's already juice covered chest and finally into Ted's mouth. Barney moaned, " OHHH YAA FUCK YESS". He continued to shoot 5 ropes of cum into Ted's mouth.  
"Now you better swallow all of it, my little bitch," Barney commanded "Of course master," Ted said as he swallowed, " Mmmm it tastes so good!"  
Barney washed off his dick and put back on his suit. Ted wiped up his chest, licking the cum off the towel, and put his clothes back on. "Can't wait until next time, my little slut," Barney said.  
"Oh yes please. And maybe next time we can bring more people. I was thinking Marshall would like to join….."

************************************************** *******************************Thanks to everyone for reading! Hope you enjoyed! This is my first story, so please, give me feedback!  



End file.
